Death or Love?
by sasunaru-littlegirl-94
Summary: this is my first story on here, and I suck at summarys but here it goes Naruto is just done with living but what if sasuke can help him feel loved?


_**Death or Love?**_

**so this is my first story and I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting on his bed writing on a piece of paper after he got done he got off his bed, running to the bridge to meet the rest of team 7. When Sasuke got there he was the only one there so he went to sit under a tree, a few minutes later he heard a high shriek , he opened an eye to see Sakura coming closer to him. "Sasuke-kun!" the annoying pink hair yelled.<p>

"Hn," was all he said to the annoying paint haired girl. Sasuke was starting to get annoyed with his pink haired team mate at this time point. There was no Kakashi yet which is usual, but the weird thing was that Naruto was late and that is just out of the ordinary. He started to think something was wrong with his blond haired team mate, starting to think of the worst things that could possibly be wrong with his dobe! He was pulled out of his thoughts by yelling.

"Naruto, your late you are so damn lazy!" the pink haired thing was yelling at Naruto like usual.

"Whatever Sakura," Naruto had said in a bored tone. That is not like Naruto to say something like that to Sakura?

"Yo!" Kakashi said while reading his book (cough porn cough)

"Kakashi sensei you are late!" yelled Sakura. Sakura, Sasuke, and even Kakashi put down his book to look at Naruto who didn't say a thing to Kakashi for being late. Naruto looked up to see three people looking at him. "What!" yelled Naruto in a manner that was unusual and usual?

"Dobe you didn't yell at Kakashi for being late!" said the stoic teen with a brow raised "So what? Who cares? And leave me the hell alone!" Naruto said in a way that didn't sound like him.

"Umm ok, get to training you guys." Kakashi said in a confused voice. On the way to the training grounds Sasuke was thinking about how Naruto was acting different today he had to ask what was wrong with him or he was going to go crazy!

"Um, hey Naruto," Sasuke asked a little nervously which is very unusual for the stoic teen. "What!" he snapped at Sasuke.

"Are you ok and is everything alright?" Sasuke asked in a quiet voice. "Yeah everything is fine," Naruto said getting a little bit quieter.

"You sure, I mean you have been acting a little on edge?" He said in a caring tone.

"Sasuke I said everything is just fine, ok so drop it!" the short blond yelled at his stoic team mate.

"Well sorry, for me caring if you were ok or not!" yelled the taller of the two teens at the top of his lungs. Naruto turned around on his heel so he was facing Sasuke.

"You will never understand Sasuke!" Naruto yelled with tears streaming down his check. As soon as Naruto turned around he was gone. Sasuke stood there just frozen gathering all his thoughts, was Naruto crying just a moment ago? And what did he mean by I would never understand? Sasuke was about to go after his blond haired team mate, when something caught his eye. What is this? Sasuke bent down to pick it up, as soon as he picked it up he could see that it was a note so curiosity getting the best of him he opened it and read it.

For the people that cared about me and the one's that I loved with all my heart, I know that there was not a lot that liked, loved, or even cared about me, but for the ones that did I will always love you and where ever I go either it's heaven or hell, if it's heaven I'll put in a good word for you. Iruka-sensei please understand that I knew they all hated me they all thought that I was monster and that I didn't have any feelings. So please understand why I did this and just remember that I love you and Kakashi very much. Tsunade I'm dearly sorry, I just wanted you to know that I loved you like a grandmother and that I could not for fill my dream, and for you peavey sage you helped me with my dream and if I were you I would tell baa-Chan that you love her. Last but not least is the one person that I loved with all my heart and he probably hates me, Sasuke remember that question that you asked me on the hill, well if you don't, I do, you asked me who I loved and well the answer is you and I always will, I love you with all my heart.

-Love Naruto

Sasuke read the note over two more times and he wanted to cry. He put the paper in his back pocket and ran to Naruto's apartment. Naruto sat in his bathroom with a kunai in his hand ready to go into the darkness, but before he does the deed, he is so mad for letting Sasuke see the side he didn't want him to see.

**~Flash back~**

"**You will never understand Sasuke!" Naruto yelled with tears streaming down his cheeks, he turned around and ran.**

**~End flash back~**

Ok here I go thought Naruto. Naruto put the kunai on his wrist getting ready to cut but he stopped because someone yelled his name, Naruto looked up and was surprised to see Sasuke standing there and crying. "Sasuke what are you doing here?" the broken blond had asked in a confused manner.

"I'm here to stop you Naruto please don't go any farther." Pleaded the stoic teen,

"But why Sasuke?" asked the blond,

"Why because I love you that's why and if you did go through with it, I would be right behind you." He said with love in his voice and pleading in his onyx eyes.

"Do you really mean that Sasuke?" the broken blond asked a little scared that he was lying to him.

"Yes." Sasuke said in a sincere tone, Naruto put the kunai on the bathroom floor and crawled over to Sasuke. When he got there, Sasuke embraced him into a tight hug. Then Sasuke picked up Naruto bridal style and carried him to the bed so they could go to bed, Sasuke crawled in next to Naruto.

"Naruto will you promise me something?" the blonde's new lover asked,

"Yeah sure, what is it" he asked,

"Promise me that you will never do that again!" "I will if you promise me that you will never leave me." Naruto asked with sleep slipping into his voice.

"I promise I won't." "Good, then I promise I will never do it again." The cute blond said with a sleepy smile on his face.

Sasuke pulled Naruto in closer to give his dobe a tender kiss with love and care, as Naruto slowly responded to him.

**Owari**


End file.
